Network-provided content, such as Internet web pages or media content such as video, pictures, music, and the like, are typically served to end users via networked computer systems. End user requests for the network content are processed and the content is responsively provided over various network links. These networked computer systems can include hosting servers, which host network content of content creators or originators, such as web servers for hosting a news website. However, these originating computer systems can become overloaded and slow due to frequent requests of content by end users.
To assist the origin servers, content delivery networks have been developed that create a layer of caching between the origin servers and the end users. These content delivery networks typically have one or more content nodes, or cache nodes, distributed across a large geographic region to provide faster and lower latency access to the content for the end users. In operation, content from the origin servers can be cached into the content nodes, and can be requested via the content nodes from the origin server when the content has not yet been cached. Content nodes usually cache only a portion of the original source content rather than caching all content or data associated with an original content source. As such, content may need to be deleted or purged from the system based on updating the content, an administrator request to remove content from the nodes, a lack of use of the content, or for any other purpose.